Bohemian Dreams
by poetry-wave
Summary: The streets of Alphabet City can be a nightmare or a dream, as Roisin is coming to find. When she left the world she knew to try again she never thought she would find such a place as Avenue B, but when she meets Mark and Roger, how can she say no...


Authors Note: I in no way own any of the characters except for Roisin.

Roisin's name is pronounced Ro-Sheen, she goes by Rose, because Roisin is an Irish name meaning Rose.

The lights flickered along Avenue B, other that the flames of trash can fires the shadows reigned king over the streets. Here and there the homeless were huddled near the flickering heat, and a few stranglers wondering in from the bars. It was nearing 6am and soon the business men would be getting up and filling the roads with cars, horns, and angry swears, but for the moment Alphabet City was actually peaceful. Roisin wondered down Avenue B her Back pack on her back and her head phones plugged into her CD player as she whistled to the tune of Chicago. Her player sputtered and gave a last little groan of music and the fell lifeless in her hands. Rose looked down on it grimacing, before throwing it into her back pack and giving a tiny prayer that she would be able to find batteries later. In front of her loomed the tall building she had been eyeing for a week or so, it looked cheap worn down, and full of homeless people, basically it looked like somewhere she could afford. She had watched the building and now walked towards it eyeing old torn posters falling off its walls. An announcement of sorts a protest it appeared, the woman on the woman on the faded paper looked at her as if to say try me, and Rose shook her head turning from it and nearly running straight into the tall blonde figure that now stood in front of her. "Oi" she muttered regaining her balance, "Sorry", the man looked at her slowly and a soft smile crept over his pale face, "its ok, the show was last week" he said motioning at the poster, Rose nodded slowly paying more attention to him that the poster he was now clearly staring at lost in his own world. "I'm Roisin, but people call me Rose" she said sticking her hand straight out and clearing her throat. "Mark, Mark Cohen" he replied suddenly as if suddenly returning from Mars. "Nice to meet you, do you live here?" She asked looking at the building, Mark nodded fidgeting slightly with the old camera he held in his hand. "Good how do I get an apartment, whose the super" she asked happy to find someone who she could get info from. "Oh that's Benny, come on up Ill call him" Mark replied a faint air of distaste in his voice. Rose nodded slowly, a little weary to be following a stranger into his apartment, but happy to finally be finding somewhere to live none the less, the building felt colder than the wintery air outside and as they climbed the stairs Rose worried they would break beneath her feet. Mark slid open the door and motioned her into a nearly empty flat, a shape moved slightly under a thin blanket that decked the coach, and Rose looked at it wearily. Mark laughed, "that's my friend Roger, don't worry he could sleep through World War 3, want some coffee?" She nodded still eyeing the sleeping lump on the couch. Mark poured her some coffee and apologized for having nothing but some Sweet N Low they had taken when they had last gone to the Life Café, Rose shook her head to dismiss his apology and sipped the watery coffee, it had to be the worst coffee she had ever tasted but she smiled at him over the cracked mug. Rose eyed the clock on the wall disturbed to realize it was almost 7am, "um how do I get a hold of that Benny guy" she whispered, still afraid she would wake up the snoring Roger. "Sorry Ill call him" Mark replied hastily picking up the phone and dialing, Rose could hear the ringing and a gruff voice on the other end but the words were undistinguishable. Mark talked with him hastily before handing her the phone, "hello" she said with the most business like voice she could muster straightening her back and crossing her legs, "yes an apartment" she pulled a pen out of her bag and started writing on her ghostly forearm, "mmhmm and rent is how much, yes, ok thank you, I will see you in half an hour." Rose hung up the phone and smiled, "thanks you don't know how long I've been looking for somewhere to stay" she sighed brushing her wavy auburn hair from her face. Mark smiled, and they just sat there silence thickening between them, a loud bang and groan broke the silence, they both turned to see the previously slumbering Roger on the floor rubbing his arm and looking at her with a who the hell is she expression masking his half asleep face. "Mornin' Roger" Mark laughed "This is Rose, she's moving into the building." Rose looked at him and smiled tilting her head slightly, Roger raised his hand in a rough sort of half wave, He stood up blanket falling revealing a bare thin chest, he looked slightly sick, his blonde hair stuck up in all directions and Rose tried not to giggle. Roger Walked towards what she assumed was the bathroom and disappeared. Rose fiddled with her hair watching the clock tick away the minutes. "I should go down to meet Benny" she muttered feeling a little awkward, "Um thanks for all the help." Mark smiled warmly, "It was no problem, anytime and feel free to come by if you need any help moving in." Rose laughed and raised her bag, "its all here" she giggled "my entire life in one bag, how sad is that." Mark shrugged sympathetically, knowing exactly what she meant. "Well bye" she muttered walking towards the door, Mark smiled and waved as she shut the door behind her. Roisin went out to the front of the building as a dark man approached her teeth brilliant white against his lips, "I'm Benny" he introduced himself, he lead her to the floor above Mark and Rogers floor, she handed him most of the little cash she had, and he handed her a pair of keys. She walked into the flat and sighed throwing her bag down softly, its plop echoing through the bare room. From her bag she pulled out her meager possessions, two pairs of blue jeans, a few t-shirts, on pair of slacks and a white button up shirt. She walked into what she assumed was the bedroom and hung her "nice" clothes on a hanger that had been left in the closet. A few towels were pulled from the bag and tossed aside. Rose smiled softly pulling out a picture of her now deceased boyfriend. Grabbing a rag she wiped the dust off the little island that separated the kitchen and main room and lowered Daniels picture onto the dull surface surrounding it by two half melted pillar candles. From the bottom of the bag she pulled out her tooth brush, hair brush, shampoo, soap, wash cloth, and finally the old worn sleeping bag. She stuck the jeans and shirts back into the back pack. Curling up in the sleeping bag on the floor she put the back pack under her head and nodded off in her new home.


End file.
